Greased
by delealli
Summary: Tyra Ramirez is the younger sister of Chelsea FC Forward Nicky Ramirez. She's best friends with Melanie Fuentes and the squad, their friend group. Everything was fine until Tyra and Melanie's boyfriends, David Luiz and Francisco "Isco" Alarcón, unexpectedly kidnaps the two. What will happen to Tyra and Melanie? Can Nicky and the squad save them? delealli 2014


_**Friday, May 23rd, 2014**_  
_**London, England**_  
_**Tyra's POV:**_

I'm currently walking home from school. I have loads of homework to complete. If I didn't have any homework, then I would be hanging out with my friends. God, I want my junior year to be over. As I'm walking, a black car is slowly driving, going at the same pace as me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I continued walking, with the vehicle still following me. My walk became a jog, then a sprint. The more I ran, the more acceleration the car picked up. I can hear it roaring with speed as I approached the steps of my house.

I quickly went inside and closed the door. I opened the curtains to take a look out my window.

There was no car in sight. I closed the curtains, sighing in relief. When I entered the kitchen, I grabbed a can of Diet Coke from the box. I opened it and took a long sip.

_Knock, knock_.

I slowly put down my drink and looked out the window. It's my boyfriend, David Luiz. We've been together for two years now, and I love him dearly. David is a football player for Chelsea FC, aka the best team in London, and the Brazil National Team. He plays with my older brother, Nicky Ramirez.

I left the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hey David," I said, smiling.

"Hey, love." He replied and kissed me on the lips.

I let him inside. Once he walked in, I closed the door.

"Why are you here? You should be at training." I said.

"I just wanted to see you." He replied, ending his sentence with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. You won't believe what just happened to me today."

"Tell me."

"So I was walking home from school and a-" I began, but everything went black.

_An Hour Later_

I woke up, facing the ceiling. I sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I got off the bed. I'm in someone's bedroom, which lacks decoration. There's a window, a bed, a door, and an air vent that's blowing cold air. The walls are a dull beige, with no hanging pictures or anything. Overall, this room gives me creepy vibes.

Suddenly, I hear the door open. I looked up and saw David.

"David, what's going on?" I asked.

"I kidnapped you." He responds.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I kidnapped you." He repeated.

"David, stop playing these tricks. You know I hate that." I said, getting up.

I made my way to the door, but David steps in front of me.

"You're staying here with me."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"There's no need for your family and friends when you got your boyfriend." David grinned.

I stared at him, completely shocked by his actions.

_"What has gotten into him? David never acts like this," _I thought.

"David, what is wrong with you? You have to stop this nonsense. Now, please drop me off at my house." I said, pushing him out of my way.

"I'm not playing around!" He yelled and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go."

"No."

"David, let me go!"

He tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me close. At this point, I'm scared.

"Don't you ever yell at me like that." He whispered.

I tried getting out of his grip, but each time he holds onto me tighter. I got the courage to slap him across the face with my left hand. Once David let go of me, I ran out of the room. I was able to leave the house.

_"Shit, I need to hide somewhere," _I thought.

I could only think of one place: my friend Dameon's house.

I took a short cut through the woods and made it to his neighborhood. When I arrived at his house, viciously knocking on his white door.

"DAMEON! OPEN UP IT'S ME, TYRA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I screamed.

There was no answer. I knocked again. That's when I heard door unlocking. The door opens, and I see Dameon.

"Hey, Tyra what's up?" He asked.

"Hi Dameon, I need your help! David kidnapped me, and I have to hide somewhere, " I replied.

"Tyra, you're lying."

"I'm serious Dameon-"

"Tyra, you seem out of sorts right now. I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Dameon-"

He closed his door. I nervously sighed and started to run to my house. So far, there's no sign of David, which makes me even more scared. When I arrived, I entered my backyard. I opened the sliding door and walked inside, closing it behind me.

That's when I felt strong arms around me. I kicked and screamed, realizing that David was holding me. He put his hand over my mouth, so I bit it as hard as I can.

"Shit!" He screamed, and lets go of me.

The first thing I saw was Nicky's car keys. I grabbed them and ran outside.

"I don't have my license yet but screw it," I mumbled to myself.

By the time I got to the car, its hood was up.

"What?" I whispered.

I took a closer look inside.

The engine is missing!

"You can't drive a car without an engine, you know." I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see David with a switchblade in his hand. I started running again. I could hear David following me. He grabbed the back of my shirt, ripping some of the fabric. It's going to be hard escaping him since he's an athlete. I decided to take a quick short cut.

It took me to London High School, the school that I attend. At least here I can get some help from the teachers. I walked inside and went to the A-wing. I walked around the hallway when I heard a group of laughter. I smiled.

I walked into the nearby classroom to see my friends, also known as the squad.

"Hi, Tyra!" My best friend Melanie exclaimed.

"Hey, Melanie," I replied, smiling.

"Tyra, are you okay? You look like you just went on a run." A teacher asked.

"And what happened to your shirt?" Lindsey asked, touching the ripped fabric.

That's when everyone began to talk at once, bombarding me with questions.

"I have to tell you guys something important, so listen up," I announced.

Everyone stopped talked.

"This is going to sound crazy, but here it goes: David's kidnapped me today. Luckily, I escaped and ran to Dameon's house, but he refused to help me. When I got home, David was there. I tried using Nicky's car to get here, but David cut out the engine. I ran here, and now I need your help." I explained.

Everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy.

Honestly, I don't even blame them.

I sighed. "Can you guys just help me?"

"Okay Tyra, calm down. You look dehydrated. Drink some water." Noah suggested.

I nodded and left the classroom. I walked down the hallway to the water fountain. As I took a long sip of the cold water, someone grabbed me from behind. I spat out my water and tried to scream.

"SOMEONE HE-"

I couldn't get a look at who was behind me.

Instead, I only saw darkness.


End file.
